Love is Such a Crazy Thing
by Dark Cosmos
Summary: I'm at it again, please take time to read the lengthy Author's Note. This is a x-over with Ranma 1/2, it's a Ryouga/Usa, this chapter moves very quickly, better explinations will be given in further chapters. This is co-authored with Megami*Silence. Ja!


****Disclaimer: I don't own 'em  
  
****Author's Note: I'm at it again, only now Ranma ½ is my obsession. Don't worry your little heads off about Holler or Painted on my Heart, this fic is just a writer's block cure for me. This is co-authored by Megami*Silence (my niichan), it's a Ryouga/Usa pairing, Usa will always be referred to as Serenity, I wanted to do something a little different. It's also Akane/Ranma (I love that pair), and Shampoo/Mousse. There also might be a hint of Kuno/Nabiki but no promises. Ranma-verse is right after fourth season, and SM-verse is after Chaos. WARNING, this is not for readers who know nothing about Ranma 1/2, it's fast pace in this chapter, just to get the story's plot going. I'll only continue if I get reviews, so please do so.  
Ja Ne!  
****  
  
Enter Serenity, the Moon Hime  
  
  
Somewhere on the outskirts of Nerima  
  
Ranma ran as fast as his well muscled legs could carry him, he was being chased, as usual, by an angry Ryouga and Mousse. They had managed to find themselves in the middle of a dense forest, before they decided to stop to take a breather.   
  
"Won't you guys ever give up?" Ranma asked, already knowing the answer. Mousse answered, regardless.  
  
"Not until you agree to let me have Shampoo." He said in perfect Japanese, unlike his lavender-haired love, who spoke it brokenly. They were interrupted by the sound of several birds fleeing their perch on several different trees. Ranma looked to see what the pearly glint shining through the trees was coming from.   
  
"Hey guys, look at that....what is that?" The other boys seemed to forget their grudge for the moment to creep up to take a peak through the trees. Three sets of heads, one above the others peaked through the trees, their eyes befell upon an antique-looking fountain, the figurine in the shape of a woman with a peculiar hair-style. "I bet it's one of those old Shinto shrines." Ranma suggested, the trio approached the fountain with heavy interest, the water was crystal-clear, there were gold specks lining the white marble of the fountain. "How about we make a wish, it could come true, you know". Ranma teased the others, Ryouga pulled a small silver coin from his pocket and closed his eyes to make a wish.   
  
'I wish for someone to love me not caring about my curse', he wished to himself, and tossed in the coin. Ryouga waited patiently, waiting for something to happen, but the water was simply rippling from the coin's entrance. The other two decided to follow Ryouga's example as well. Mousse and Ranma both pulled coins from their pockets and closed their eyes.   
  
'I wish for Shampoo to fall in love with me', Mousse thought happily to himself and tossed in the coin.   
  
  
  
'I wish for our curses to be removed', Ranma thought, not only including himself. He approached the fountain and dropped the coin, but as before nothing seemed changed. Ranma tried pressing his luck and dunked his head in the water, but when he pulled his head back out, he was now a she. Ranma-chan shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, it was worth the try". The others all of a sudden remembered the reason why they were in the forest in the first place. They menacingly approached Ranma-chan, who sighed annoyed. The trio ran through the rest of the forest, back towards Nerima.  
  
****  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon was all that was left, she had to make the decision right then and there. She jumped into the Caldron.  
  
Serenity-hime opened her eyes, she was surrounded by cold tall crystal figures. She breathed out, not knowing how long she was where she was. Her breath formed a cloud of steam, as she made her way away from where she had been lying. Her soft white gown made ruffling noises as she walked. The crystal structures had peculiar looking shadows within their depths. Serenity approached one of the crystal figures, and smoothed the cloudiness away with her hand. She gasped, inside was the sleeping figure of Super Sailor Venus. She ran towards another of the crystals, and peered inside, it was Super Sailor Jupiter. She felt tears spring to her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?!?" She yelled out to no one in particular. She stopped when she heard a figure approach behind her, Serenity spun around quickly and stayed completely silent. Until she broke down from the figure smiling warmly. "O...okaasan?" She choked, tears silently made their way down her cheeks, feeling like ice against her pale skin. The silvery-haired figure nodded.  
  
"Hai, Serenity-chan, how I missed you so. I do not have much time, I've come here because you have chosen to allow the caldron to remain. For that decision is made, you have allowed the Earth to be re-born. It will be a thousand years before the world is to be re-inhabited, so you will carry on your destiny and rule in 30th century Tokyo. But for now, I have been called upon, and have been asked to grant three wishes. I need you to fulfill those wishes." Serenity-hime looked at herself questioningly.  
  
"Me? But how..." Her mother rose her hand to silence the young girl.  
  
"I am sending you to a different dimension, you will have no recollection of yourself or your past, but once you come to grant the wishes, I will return for you." Serenity knew she could not question her mother, also the Moon Goddess, Selenity, she bowed her head in silence and awaited to be sent. "Good luck, my daughter, I will see you soon." Serenity's essence was reduced in a small crystal, and she disappeared, to travel through the universe to her new destination.  
  
Serenity felt herself fall on the dusty ground, but she didn't care, she was too tired from the traveling. The sun's warm rays felt good, and put her to sleep at the side of the road.  
****  
  
  
Ryouga was on his tenth attempt to find Furinkan High, he had been traveling for about a week after he had been caught unaware in a rain storm and had been highjacked by a complete stranger who had mistaken his pig form as a tasty meal. Ryouga snickered inwardly at the thought of the expression on the man's face when a naked teenager sat in a heated pot. Ryouga wanted to be safely back in Akane's arms again. Only one problem remained, Ranma, his rival. If only there was one way to get rid of him. Ryouga recalled the wish he had made and wondered if it would come true.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by spotting an object by the side of the road just ahead. He hurriedly moved towards the object, discovering it to be a young woman with a golden mane. He lowered himself beside her and brushed the hair from her face, the curious-looking crescent mark on her forehead glowed slightly.  
  
Serenity's fevered dreams were interrupted by the feeling of fingers touching her face. Her eyes fluttered open, she looked up at Ryouga and she felt herself begin to shudder violently, then she passed out.   
  
Ryouga watched as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen look at him then collapse. Her eyes were of an eerie crystalline blue, Ryouga felt himself shiver, the crescent mark on Serenity's forehead ceased to glow. This made Ryouga panic, he figured considering he had left a week previous from Nerima, he'd be close to the Tendou's dojo by now. He lifted the frail golden-haired goddess into his arms and quickly headed blindly down the street.  
  
Akane was finished picking up a few groceries for Kasumi when she noticed Ryouga making his way down the road. What caught her curiosity was the object in the form of a girl in his arms.  
  
"Ryouga!" She called out, grabbing his attention, he stopped abruptly, a cloud of dust gathering behind him. Ryouga turned google-eyed and rushed towards her. "Who's that? Your girlfriend?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm. Ryouga took offence to that, considering his insane crush on the short-haired girl, he shook his head. "Then who is she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That girl in your arms", Ryouga failed to tear his sight from Akane until he felt something move in his arms. He looked down at Serenity and almost dropped her when realization hit him.  
  
"I found her, I think she's sick". Akane's instincts kicked in when she heard this.   
  
"Quickly, take her to Dr. Tofu!" She grabbed his arm before he made a move to leave, "you better let me lead". Unbeknownst to Akane and Ryouga, Ranma spotted the duo while walking on a railing near by. 'Isn't that Ryouga'? Ranma thought, then he looked at Akane, 'Oh, she is so uncute!' Ranma was about to follow when he felt water fall on him, he looked down to see to breasts stretching his Chinese shirt, he was now a she. Ranma-chan looked up to see an elderly woman walking away from the window of the apartment, with an empty wash tub. "Kuso!" A female voice cursed.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Akane!" Dr. Tofu greeted warmly, "what can I do for you today?" He smiled as he watched Ryouga carry in Serenity, "who do we have here? Isn't she pretty!"   
  
"Dr. Tofu, she's sick", Akane informed him.  
  
"Oh, well let's take a look."  
  
Ranma-chan entered the doctor's office and headed straight for the boiling tea kettle, dumping the water on her head, she again became a he. Ranma could hear Akane in the examining room, and he took it upon himself to enter.  
  
"Woah...who's the cute girl?" He asked, earning annoyed glares from Akane and Ryouga. "She your girl, P-chan?" Ranma coyly called out. Akane didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I only live for Akane", Ryouga smartly answered, "you should be ashamed, going after another girl when you are engaged already". Their argument was interrupted by the sounds of groaning.  
  
"Her fever's broken", Dr. Tofu said,   
  
"You're the best, Dr. Tofu!" Akane blubbered, but paid attention to the blonde.   
  
Serenity's eyes fluttered open, she took a second to let herself adjust to her surroundings, she noticed several pairs of eyes resting on her.  
  
"You'd pick an uncute tom-boy, over this goddess?" Ranma questioned Ryouga in disbelief. He couldn't bring himself to tear his sight from the blonde girl.   
  
"Nanda?" Serenity forced out, her voice shaking, she touched her forehead, the crescent mark glowing softly.  
  
"Who are you?" Ranma asked, Serenity looked towards him, she trembled and bit her lower lip, a solitary tear fell from her eye. She pointed to herself.  
  
"I can't remember", Akane felt the urge to hug the girl.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be alright". She sat down next to the blonde, "you've been sick, so you should get better before worrying yourself". Akane looked towards Ranma, "maybe we should bring her home with us for now, ne?" Ranma nodded vigorously.   
  
"Absolutely! Arigatou, Dr.Tofu!" Dr. Tofu bowed lightly,   
  
"Dou itashimashite, bring her by tomorrow, so I can see how she's doing." Just then Kasumi entered.  
  
"I have your books here, Dr.Tofu" She stopped abruptly to notice the others, "well konnichiwa, minna." Dr. Tofu's glasses fogged up as he proceeded to collide with different objects. He took Betty the skeleton's hands in his,   
  
"Nice to see you, Kasumi." Kasumi giggled gaily.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Tofu, you're such a kidder!" Dr. Tofu turned around and proceeded to kick in the examining table's legs, the boys caught the girl closest to them, before the table hit the floor. "Oh my", Kasumi sighed. Akane seethed in anger, being held stiffly by Ranma.  
  
"Let me go, you pervert!" She yelled, leaping out of Ranma's arms and clocking him in the face, he retaliated verbally.   
  
"I was helping you! You are so uncute!" He yelled, oblivious to Ryouga and Serenity who stayed quiet. Their eyes were locked, Ryouga made no move to set the blonde down, Serenity wrapped her arms around Ryouga's neck, a slight blush colored her pale cheeks, other than Ryouga, who's face was beet red. Dr. Tofu began singing a song that made absolutely no sense what-so-ever. Ryouga and Serenity's gaze broke so they could look at the center of attention, everyone sweatdropped. Akane pushed Ryouga towards the door.  
  
"We better leave before there's real damage done". Once outside Serenity told Ryouga to let her walk in a gentle, quiet voice. He reluctantly set her down, letting her hold onto him until she was confident enough to stand up straight. All the while Ranma and Akane watched on with interest. Serenity slipped her arm into Ryouga's, giving him a cute smile, the red color failing to leave his face.  
  
"Arigatou", she said. Akane strode up beside Serenity.  
  
"I'm Akane Tendou, if you don't have a place to stay, you could stay at my dojo if you like, I'm sure one more guest couldn't hurt." She earned a nod from Serenity.  
  
"Just make sure the old man stays away from her, she'd be a magnet for him", Ranma pointed out, Akane voiced her agreement. "Do you have a name?" Ranma asked. This frustrated Serenity.  
  
"Iie, I can't remember anything. The first thing I do remember is seeing Ryouga-san." Ryouga cast a worried glance at Serenity.  
  
"I never told you my name". Serenity quizzed herself several moments before continuing.  
  
"I just knew", she stated, the others looked curiously at the blonde. Just then they were stopped by an approaching figure. Akane and Ranma sweatdropped.  
  
  
"Ranma Saotome, I demand you inform me the identity of this golden-haired goddess. If she would be worthy, I may allow her to date with me." (AN2: my turn!) The quad let their heads droop as a sign of trying to ignore the joke that had appeared before them. Just as fast as Serenity had seen this poetic maniac, he had popped up right in front of her out of no where, startling her. She allowed herself a slight shriek as he did seem to scare her with a passion. He took her hands into his own and leaned forward, but every time he leaned in, she would take a step backwards. Somehow this continuous walk seemed to appear as the never-ending tango. The only thing that was missing was the rose in his mouth...as if on cue the freakish lust-buster slipped a red rose into his mouth. "As a sign of my love for you, I shall allow you to defeat me in a martial arts tournament!" He informed his Golden-haired goddess.  
  
"Why would you *let* me defeat you?" She asked with her quiet tone.  
  
"Because I'm the prize! Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!" He burst out. Not only did everyone sweatdrop at this, they couldn't contain their laughter they tried so hard to control. Even Serenity started to laugh at him.   
  
As they all continued to laugh a figure secretly approached. Everyone stopped their laughing and focused their attention on the new joining giggle-fest that had just appeared. They all, except Serenity, knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Why two bakas in one day?" Pondered Ranma aloud. The pondering ceased when the figure shared his speech.  
  
"For your information, Saotome, I'm here to beat you to a pulp for Shampoo's hand in marriage." He stated, but left everyone, once again, to have sweatdrops, for this maniac was speaking towards Serenity. Ranma replied readily.  
  
"I'm not sure I like the reward, but I don't mind beating you now!" As Ranma implied this, he went into his stance. The figure did the same, still looking at Serenity. All of a sudden Mousse came after Serenity. Without hesitation, Serenity ripped Kuno's boken away from him and threw it in front of herself to defend whatever attack this long-haired boy was going to throw at her.  
  
What happened next not only shocked everyone, including Serenity, it made Mousse completely angry.  
  
(AN: My turn now!)  
  
The bulk of Mousse's hair fell to the ground in a heap, everyone was deathly silent. Serenity dropped the boken, her eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Go...gomen..." she squeaked. But Mousse, still under the impression that Serenity was still Ranma, he went to attack again. Serenity's eyes squeezed shut and she lifted her arm, squeezing her fist shut, it came in contact with Mousse's face, she heard a loud crack. Again the group failed to make a noise. When Serenity re-opened her eyes, Mousse was lying on the ground knocked out with his glasses split perfectly in two, several objects, mostly weapons lay randomly at his sides.   
  
"Sugoi", Akane whispered, "the girl has skill". Serenity was too shocked to move, Ranma just started laughing.  
  
"Methinks the lady is good", Kuno said while picking up his boken. Akane ignored Kuno and took Serenity's arm.  
  
"You know martial arts?" Akane inquired, leading Serenity towards the dojo, Ranma and Ryouga falling in behind. Serenity shook her head.  
  
"Iie, but I'm sure I could learn". Akane smiled and nodded.  
  
"Then I will teach you and so will Ranma, won't you Ranma?" She asked, slightly turning her head to eye the boy in question.  
  
"You bet, but just because she's a girl, I won't go easy on her". Ranma received a left hook for that, courtesy of Akane. The group was greeted by a large panda sun bathing in front of the Tendou's, the others expected to see Serenity shocked, but she just smiled and walked up to the panda. Genma looked up at the blonde and held up one of his signs.  
  
'Who's the girl?' It read.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Saotome-san", Serenity greeted, producing gasps from the others, "I see you've taken an enjoyment to being in this form". The panda eyed Ranma questioningly.  
  
'She been to Jusenkyo or something?' The sign read, Genma proceeded to waddle into the dojo, then a wet man in a white gi re-entered the scene. "I don't believe I remember meeting you. Are you also a fiancée of my boys? You're definitely one of the prettiest girls I've met, I should remember a face like yours". Serenity shook her head.  
  
"Iie, I've only met Akane-san, but not Shampoo-san or Ukyou-san yet." Again a chorus of gasps rang out. Ranma took the opportunity to intervene.  
  
"Pop, Ryouga found this girl and she has amnesia, but she seems to have a psychic power or something." Genma didn't seemed fazed by the news.  
  
"Well, she'll be interesting to have around, then." He took Serenity's hands, "welcome to the Martial Arts School of Anything-Goes. I'm sure you'll fit in nicely, and I must add again that you're quite pretty". Genma continued his mindless chatter while leading in Serenity, while the others followed and sweatdropped.   
  
****  
  
  
Cologne spilled some disinfectant remedy on Mousse's cuts, he responded by screaming in pain.   
  
"Quite boy, tell me who did this to you". Mousse whimpered a bit before answering.  
  
"Ranma", he simply stated, Cologne sighed.  
  
"Baka, of course it wasn't Son-in-law, this couldn't be his work, not enough damage." Mousse tried to re-picture the earlier events.  
  
"There was Akane Tendou and Ryouga, but I didn't recognize the other one, it was a girl." Cologne stopped.  
  
"A girl?" Just then she could hear someone entering the front of the Cat Café (AN: I'm not sure of the Japanese version, Neko something or other).   
  
"Great grandmother, Shampoo bring back romjin noodles". Shampoo stopped short when she entered the kitchen, her eyes locked on Mousse, she dropped the package of noodles. "That not Mousse". Shampoo concluded immediately, "that different boy". Cologne hobbled over on her staff and thwapped Shampoo on the head.  
  
"Of course that's Mousse, I want you to go to the Tendou dojo and find out who the girl that Son-in-law is hiding." Shampoo looked worried hearing this.  
  
"Airen have new girl?" She again returned her attention to Mousse and approached him, she tousled his hair. "Mousse no look so stupid anymore", she smirked and headed back out the door with her bon bori. Mousse's face turned deep red.  
  
****  
  
All eyes were on Serenity, who kneeled comfortably in front of the dinner table sipping the tea Kasumi had made. Nabiki, Kasumi, and Soun had warmed up to Serenity right away, Nabiki especially taken note of the unmatchable beauty of the blonde, dollar signs were filling her head. Akane and Ranma told of the day's events, Ryouga choosing to remain anonymous. The silence that had followed while everyone stopped to take in Serenity's details was interrupted by someone walking in the door. Happousai walked into the room and dropped his collection of underwear on the floor, his eyes sparkled widely when he spotted Serenity.  
  
"Hot Mama!" He cried out lunging himself towards the blonde. Akane stuck her arm out and blocked Happousai from reaching his target.  
  
"Oh no you don't, old man, this girl's off limits". Serenity looked up and smiled.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Happousai, I've been wondering when I'd finally meet you". Happousai's eyes grew wider (AN: if that's possible).  
  
"How sweet it is! This girl's a psychic as well as a babe!"  
  
"Master, she is staying with us until her memory comes back, Akane and Ranma have decided to train her", Genma informed his former sensei, Happousai digested the news.  
  
"That means I can look at her all I like!" A crash sounded as Shampoo busted through the wall.  
  
"Aya! Ranma, you date other girl and not Shampoo?!?" She cried. Serenity stood from her kneeling position and bowed in front of the fumed Shampoo.  
  
"Ah, Shampoo-san, I am pleased to finally meet you." Shampoo growled.  
  
"Beautiful girl no steal Ranma!" Serenity smiled brightly, Ranma approached.  
  
"Shampoo, she's not mine, she's Ryouga's", Shampoo looked over to the silent Ryouga, who's face was now beat red. Serenity intervened before anything else was said.  
  
"I can see why Ranma-san has trouble deciding who he wants, you are very beautiful". Shampoo melted at this, she blushed and set down her bon bori.  
  
"Shampoo like new girl". Serenity gave a little bow. "Shampoo want know blonde girl's name".  
  
"I don't have one to give". Shampoo studied the crescent mark on Serenity's head for several moments.  
  
"Maybe name have to do with mark on head?" She pointed out. As if on cue, Nabiki entered with a book in her arms.  
  
"I may have something that'll help, here". She opened the book to a page and turned it around so the others could see the picture. Several gasps rang out as the picture was of a young woman who looked exactly like Serenity, only with an odd-looking hair style. All eyes returned to Serenity, who's crescent mark seemed to be glowing softly.  
  
"Be a good girl and read it to us, Nabiki", Soun requested, several nods were made in agreement. Nabiki complied and read.  
  
"The story of Serenity-hime and the Silver Millenium, of which was destroyed a thousand years ago. Legends have it that Serenity had been in love with the Earth prince, Endymion, and they died to save each other". Kasumi sighted sadly.  
  
  
"What a sad story". Nabiki closed the book and looked towards Serenity.  
  
"You must be Serenity".  
  
****  
  
The morning came early, the Tendou residence was sound asleep, all of the rooms were filled, as both Ryouga and Serenity, had stayed over. Kasumi was the first to wake as she immediately set off to work preparing the morning's meal. Serenity, who slept in Akane's room sat up from her mat on the floor and took in her surroundings, remembering where she was. Serenity got up, making absolutely no noise she made her way down the hall towards the room where Ryouga slept, she opened the door and walked in quietly finding the boy also sleeping on a mat. She kneeled down letting her golden tresses cascade to the floor creating a golden mass around Ryouga's face.  
  
Ryouga stirred, his senses telling him someone was near. He awoke to look into a pair of icy-blue eyes. He stated that way for several moments until Serenity's serene expression changed into a glacier-melting smile.  
  
"Ohayo", she whispered, "I thought we'd get up early and help Kasumi-san". Ryouga sat up not breaking his sight from Serenity.  
  
"Good idea", he answered with a yawn, he got up and helped Serenity up as well. "Oh what Ranma said about you and me..." Ryouga was cut off by a slender finger resting on his lips.  
  
"Iie, it doesn't matter, I don't mind if you don't." Ryouga blushed at this and followed Serenity down to the kitchen. Kasumi was, as usual, busy preparing the morning meal. Kasumi looked up and smiled warmly.  
  
"Ohayo you two, did you want to help, Serenity-san?"  
  
"Serenity is fine, arigatou, I'd help, but I'm afraid I'm not sure how to cook".  
  
"Care to learn?" Kasumi stepped back from the counter. Serenity smiled and looked at Ryouga.  
  
"Mind if I help here a bit, Ryo-kun?" Ryouga blushed at the nick name and shook his head, he stood back to watch a bit until he decided to seat himself at the table. Serenity took a second to read Kasumi's mind, a habit she was getting used to and set to work.  
  
Soon others of the household joined in the living room, Ranma sat himself next to his rival.  
  
"What smells so good? I don't recognize it as one of Kasumi's regular meals". He allowed himself several whiffs of the food.  
  
"Sere-chan is cooking". Ryouga simply stated, Ranma rose his eyebrow.  
  
  
"Sere-chan, huh?" Ryouga blushed.  
  
"She insists I call her that."  
  
"What does she call you? P-chan?" He received a right hook for that. Just then Kasumi and Serenity entered the room carrying a large amount of food. The pleasant odor filled the room making everyone's mouths water in anticipation.  
  
"Looks and smells wonderful, Kasumi-chan", Soun complimented, immediately digging in.  
  
"Oh, well Serenity made it not me". Everyone eyed the blonde, she blushed in response and kneeled in front of the table, letting her golden tresses flood out behind her. She dug in herself, enjoying the food, and looked towards Akane.  
  
"Will we be starting my training today?" Akane nodded her head vigorously, trying not to spit out the food in her mouth. Satisfied, Serenity turned to Kasumi, "I don't suppose I could get your help for a favor?" Kasumi smiled.  
  
"Of course".  
  
After everyone cleared the living room and Akane went hunting for an extra gi, Kasumi accompanied Serenity to the kitchen, where Serenity picked up a pair of scissors.  
  
"I can't learn martial arts with hair down to my ankles, could you cut it for me Kasumi?" Kasumi took the scissors and motioned for Serenity to turn around.  
  
"But you have such lovely hair, it's such a shame". But Kasumi complied to the blonde's wishes and cut Serenity's hair to mid-back. A mound of golden hair sat limply on the ground when Kasumi finished, Serenity reached back, her head feeling so much lighter.  
  
"Arigatou, could you braid what I have left, please?" Kasumi silently complied, leaving Serenity with a braid that reached just below her shoulder blades. "Arigatou again, I'll go join Akane and Ranma-chan".  
  
"Ranma-chan?" Kasumi wondered. Serenity, on her way out, turned her head back, she grinned mischievously.  
  
"Akane just pushed him in the pond". Sure enough, they heard a loud splash.  
  
Serenity quickly changed into the gi laying out for her and headed out to the backyard ready to begin. Ranma-chan was just walking inside at that point mumbling obscenities about how uncute Akane was. Serenity's smile spread into a wide grin.  
  
"You look so pretty as a girl, Ranma-chan", she coyed, Ranma stopped abruptly to give her a dirty look, but failed to when he noticed how cute she looked with short hair and a loose-fitting gi.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself", he mumbled. Serenity giggled and met Akane outside who was cooling off from her tiff with Ranma.  
  
"Ready to begin?" Akane asked getting into a fight stance. Serenity followed her example, "alright, let's see what you've got." Serenity smirked and delved into Akane's mind to see how martial arts were done. Akane rushed forward and was met with a simple kick to the abdomen. Akane's wind was knocked out, she held her stomach trying to regain her breath, "not bad", she forced out hoarsely.  
  
"Gomen, I thought you would come at me full force", Serenity commented. Akane's eyes flashed wildly.  
  
"I did", she confirmed. Serenity blushed in embarrassment. Ranma made his way outside, returned to his male half and noticed Akane looking at Serenity funny.  
  
"Nani? What happened?"   
  
"I think you better start her off, Ranma". Akane stated, Ranma shrugged and stood facing Serenity.  
  
"Let's go", he said and he rushed forward, Serenity faded from view then re-appeared on the other side of Ranma, smiling contently. Ranma stopped short and turned around, his face was met with a hard punch, curtosy of Serenity. Ranma collapsed out cold on the ground. Akane gasped.  
  
"You knocked him out cold!" She whispered, not believing her eyes, she approached Ranma lying on the ground and she poked at his motionless body. There was an expression of utter surprise on his face. Akane put her face right over his, and called his name. Ranma's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Akane..." he mumbled.  
  
"You alright?" She asked, he passed out again. Akane stood up and looked at Serenity who's face was covered in worry. "Where did you learn to do that?" Akane asked. Serenity just shrugged. Genma and Soun rushed to the door, with Ryouga not far behind.  
  
"What happened?" They asked in unison. Ryouga walked up to Ranma and nudged him in the side, "he's out cold." Everyone looked at Akane who pointed at Serenity. "I thought you didn't know martial arts, Sere-chan?" Ryouga questioned, Serenity shrugged.  
  
"I learned by reading their minds...I also noticed other things as well." The others looked on in interest as Serenity approached Ranma, her crescent mark began to glow, she pulled his limp body upright and closed her eyes in concentration. The glowing crescent moon became a bright white, and a beam shot to Ranma's head. It lasted only a few moments before Serenity dropped Ranma and she collapsed as well. Ryouga and Akane rushed to their aids, Ryouga lifting Serenity in is arms, Genma and Soun assisted Akane in picking Ranma up, taking both counterparts inside the house.  
  
As Serenity and Ranma were set down another presence made herself known.  
  
"What happened to Son-in-law?" Cologne, accompanied by Shampoo had entered the dojo, she also noticed the sleeping blonde. Shampoo pointed to her.  
  
"That moon-girl Shampoo tell you about". Cologne examined her with interest.  
  
"The princess is as beautiful as legends say". The others looked up and awaited for further information. Cologne complied, "Shampoo told me the girl resembled the moon-hime, Mousse had told me he and the other boys came across a shrine to the moon goddess, Selenity. My history tells me this girl was sent as an answer to a wish." The others seemed to digest the information easily. Serenity definitely could pass as a princess, but her fighting skill was another story. Cologne commanded everyone to leave so she could quiz Serenity herself, the others reluctantly agreed. Cologne seated herself next to the sleeping girl. Serenity slowly opened her eyes, and was startled when large eyes peered into her own.  
  
"Who are you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I should be asking you that, Serenity-hime". Serenity sat up and shook her head.  
  
"I'm a princess?"  
  
"Apparently you're the answer to a wish, you were sent to bring good luck on this house." Serenity touched her fingers to her forehead, then looked over at Ranma, who awoke and looked over as well.  
  
"Wha...?" He slurred, feeling a headache coming on. "What did you do to me, Serenity?" He asked getting up and spotting Cologne, "what are you doing here, you old ghoul?"  
  
"How do you feel, Son-in-law?"  
  
"How do you think? I just got beat up by a hot babe that I'd date in a second". He left the room in search of fool. Cologne eyed Serenity who started giggling.  
  
"What did you do to him with your magic, girl?"  
  
"Simple, he now has the inability to lie." 


End file.
